Date Night
by futureauthor13
Summary: Mina's going on a date, but how does her best friend feel about the situation? Mina/The Count friendship. Future fic. Oneshot. Hope you enjoy!


**My first Mina and the Count fanfic, so be kind! Takes place about nine years after the series. Hope you all enjoy!**

The temperature was dropping and the smell of dead leaves was in the air. She loved this kind of weather. Putting on a scarlet sweater and black pants, Mina looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to put on much make up, just a little blush, that's all she really needed. She flashed back to whenever her sister had a date, she looked more like a clown than a teenage girl.

Mina giggled at the memory. Looking at herself, she smiled. She didn't look too dressed up, but she put in just enough effort to make herself look special. Her eyes caught a stray strand of hair out of place though. Mina made a face. But just as she was going to grab the brush, it floated up and brushed her red hair for her. She smiled. "Count."

She turned to see that familiar blue skinned, cloaked figure. "Just helping you out, Mina," he said.

"Thanks," Mina said. The vampire gave her a small smile, but then just stood there, feeling rather awkward.

"So, um, are you feeling alright? Not too nervous?" the Count asked. Of course, for him, it was pointless to ask this. If she was nervous, he would've heard her blood rushing, her heart pumping faster, and he would've sensed that there was more blood in her face.

"No, I feel fine," Mina answered truthfully, "It's not a serious date, just... an experiment. We've been friends for a while now, so it shouldn't be too weird or anything."

"Right," the Count said, rubbing his neck. He was silent for a few more moments. "So, vhat was his name again?"

"Mac."

"Right, right. So, vhere are you and Mac going?"

Mina opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself. "Count!" she said, glaring at the invisible reflection.

"Vhat?" The sixteen year old turned to look at the vampire.

"You know 'vhat'," she said, "You were going to spy on us!"

"Vhat! No, of course not!" the Count said, playing innocent, "Why Mina, I'm offended you would even suggest such a thing." The girl gave him a look, or rather one of her looks. Those looks were as deadly as wooden stakes to the vampire. Whether it was the 'Tell me the truth now' look, the 'Sad puppy dog eyes' look, or even the innocent smile that would remind him of the little girl he met on accident all those years ago, he could never resist them.

"Okay, maybe I vas planning on popping in a couple times, just to check up on you two," the Count confessed, "but hey, it was better than my first plan to hypnotize the boy into not coming at all." He smiled, hoping she would fall for the joke. ...Okay, half joke.

"Vlad," she sighed. The Count leaned forward. Mina almost never called him by his first name, only when she was truly upset. "You know me, and you trust me with everything else," Mina said, "So why can't you trust me with this?"

Her sad, disappointed voice. If he had a beating hard, it would be breaking. "Of course I trust you, my dear," Vlad said. He wanted to walk over and stroke her hair like he always did when she was upset. But that would just mess it up for her date, so he sat on his hands. "It's just the boy I don't entirely trust."

"I promise you, I'll be fine," Mina insisted, "and if he does anything pervy, I'll give him a good punch in the gut for you. You are the one who taught me how to fight. And hey, if there's a violin nearby, I can use that as a weapon too, and play the 'Nocturne from String Quartet #4 in D Major' for him while I'm at it."

The Count let out a hardy laugh. Mina laughed right along with him. But their laughter ceased when they heard the echo of the doorbell. "Mina?" Pausing for just a moment, the girl ran to the window. The brunette boy gave her a wave, and she waved back. "I'll be down in a minute!" she shouted.

The Count listened to her voice, how happy it was. She was growing up, discovering boys and looking for love. And yet, when she turned around, all he could see was that little girl he had met so long ago.

The annoying human who somehow had the grip of Frankenstein.

The sweet girl that brought life into his life.

His best friend that would always find away to meet him, even if it meant being out past curfew or waking up before the sun did.

A little sister to play with.

A daughter to love.

The Count smiled lovingly at the teenager. "Mina," he said, "You two have fun, alright. And yes, I promise not to follow."

The girl smiled. Not caring about her hair or makeup or outfit, she wrapped the Count in a big hug. "Thanks Count," she said. The vampire didn't reply, he simply enjoyed the moment, even if it was too short.

As she headed towards the door, she stopped. "Besides," she said with a smirk, "if you did decide to follow us, it might be bad for your health. We're planning to go to this Italian place that's famous for their garlic bread."

The Count glared at her. "Evil Child," he hissed.

Mina giggled. "That's 'Evil Teenager' to you." With that, she opened the door and went downstairs. It took all of his will not to leave the bedroom and see just who this 'Mac' was, or to turn into a bat and follow them just a couple blocks.

Instead, he sat there on the old pink beanbag and chuckled. "Yes, you are an evil teenager," he said. 'For breaking a father's heart,' he finished, but didn't say out loud.

()()()()()()()

Yawning, Mina inserted her house key into the nob and walked inside. Her father was home from work and in bed by now. Throwing her jacket in the coat closet, she climbed the stairs to her room, stopping just to pat her old cat on the head.

Turning on the lights, she saw the Count still sitting in the beanbag, nearly asleep. She giggled, waking him up. "Huh? Vhat! Igor?" He looked around and recognized the pink room that was the polar opposite of his castle.

"What are you still doing here?" Mina asked, "It's nearly dawn. If you're planning on flying home, you're cutting it pretty close."

"I vanted to ask you how your date went," the Count answered, rubbing his eyes and giving the red head a tired smile.

"It was nice," Mina answered, "Dinner was good, and the movie was funny. But it wasn't really anything special. No, I think for tomorrow night I'll do something more exciting, with a few more guys."

The Count was wide awake at this. A few more guys? What on Earth was Mina planning on doing? Mina continued, "I was thinking maybe a mummy, a fish-man, maybe an old married couple, a hunchback and I guess I can bring along a vampire too. I was thinking a couple games of cards and then a few rounds of 'Kario Kart'." She smiled at the Count, and the Count smiled back.

"Now that sounds like a good Date Night to me," he said. Mina just giggled. The two walked over to her open window.

"Hey Vlad?" Vlad looked down. Mina gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then hugged him. "Love you, Vlad."

He chuckled. "I love you too, Mina." The two let go, and Vlad placed a leg out the window. They gave each other their usual goodbye phrase. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Mina smiled. With that, the Count transformed into a bat and flew off. Mina leaned out the window and watched the black creature, her best friend, fly through the orange and purple streaked sky.

**Hope you all liked it! I really enjoy the relationship these two have. When I watched the show again after years of not watching it (and after I found the other five episodes on Youtube), not only did it remind me of 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy', but also 'Despicable Me'. It wouldn't surprise me if the creator of Despicable Me watched a couple episodes of Mina and the Count. **

**Anyway, I liked writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading and please review! Have a nice Memorial Day weekend! **


End file.
